


i love you, but your eyes remind me of his

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dark Din Djarin, Fighting, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke Skywalker has PTSD, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sith Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Luke felt a trickle of darkness in his and Din’s newly formed force bond but never again.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 106





	i love you, but your eyes remind me of his

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT THIS IS BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SITH DIN! So just some angst for you. Here’s the tumblr post I got the idea from: https://ursulawen.tumblr.com/post/643198069460090880/im-thinking-about-an-au-where-din-is-a-sith-lord

How was Luke supposed to know that Din would turn? When he found out the man was Force Sensitive it’d been a few months into Grogu’s training. The man had started to take back Mandalore as well. He had been training Din for about a year before he felt a sliver of something, something  _ else.  _ He had thought he helped Din through it. Din had insisted that he was fine and everytime Luke would question it he’d just give Luke a smile and clasp their hands together and murmur in that voice of his, “I’m fine.” He’d kiss any worries Luke had away and fuck him senseless so he didn’t have anything else on his mind, and because he had never felt it again, never felt it again through their tentative bond. Luke had his suspicions though, he knew what happened to Din’s parents. Did he start to feel an allure to the darkness when he saw his parents cut down? He must’ve felt it when Grogu got snatched from him.

Luke thought Din really flipped when Moff Gideon broke out of prison, tried to take Mandalore, the dark saber, and kill Luke. He was completely caught by surprise, he was on some backwater planet but he didn’t think he would be surprised by a legion of dark troopers  _ and  _ stormtroopers. He hated the way he was ridiculously overwhelmed, and felt like a failure as a Jedi. Luke hated the force suppressor cuffs on his wrist and neck. He was reminded of those slaves in Mos Espa and how he had been grabbed because he had the last name  _ Skywalker.  _ Beru had learned Amatakkan from the slaves that she had helped that stayed in their homestead and his grandmother and in return she taught him. She said it was important to learn his culture. He was the first freeborn Skywalker in  _ generations.  _

When Luke was dragged into the Mandalorian throne room, he sure as hell didn’t expect for the stormtroopers neck to snap and Moff Gideon to reach for his neck, in that moment he was reminded of his father. The Force supplied him with a memory of what he presumed to be his father, he was young with curly blonde hair and blazing blue eyes as he choked the life out of a woman - who reminded him strikingly of Leia. This woman was his mother. Din had gotten rid of the dark troopers with the help of the Mandalorian’s and when they were alone Din ripped off his helmet and he had blazing golden eyes. Images flashes before his kind of a much older, not nice man with those same eyes who sat on a throne and taunted him. 

He cupped his cheeks and Luke felt horror grow in his heart when his golden eyes didn’t taper out. “Are you okay, cyar’ika?” 

Luke nodded with wide eyes, “Y-Yes, I’m fine.”

Din frowned, “Are you scared?” He said it in a low murmur, “Are you scared of  _ me?” _

“Y-Your.. your eyes!” Luke sputtered out. He remembered the terror that seized him as Vader fought him; cur for his hand. Remembered the lightning that made him squirm and cry out for his father. The way Palpatine would draw out on Luke’s fear, loneliness, grief, anger, terror and make it  _ so so  _ much worse. 

“What? What happened to them?” Din turned to a mirror that was in their bedroom. He noticed his golden eyes and put his hands up to his face, then put them back down. “Luke, t-this is nothing. It’s nothing.”

“No.” Luke said waving his hands around in a gesture, “No. Look.. I appreciate what you did to save me but I have to go..”

He felt something on the other side of Din’s bond, anger and possession filled him and he grabbed Luke’s biceps. “No!” His tone was loud and barking and it rang in Luke’s ears. His grip was tight, and he knew it would cause bruises. He knew his midichlorian count far outweighed Din’s and his skill with his blade was better as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to try to escape this man. He knew he loved him despite his glowing golden eyes. 

“Let go of me!” Luke said, “Stop! You’re hurting me.”

Din let go immediately and his eyes flickered from brown to gold, horror was in his eyes but he let go of him, “Luke! I’m sorry.” He knew the apology was genuine but he couldn’t stop the fear that grabbed his body as he looked into those golden eyes. Din was saying something that he didn’t hear, “-but they were bad people and-“

“Don’t you think I know that?” Luke snapped back and tried to ignore the overlapping of Din’s eyes and Palpatine’s. There was a heavy pressure on his chest and he didn’t know if he’d have a panic attack or cry, maybe both. He turned his back to Din and something in his mind brought him back to when he was on Tatooine, Aunt Beru saying to him,  _ never turn your back on a predator, Luke, not even for a split second. You’ll never know when they’ll strike.  _

“Kriff, I know that.” He did know that. He also knew Din wasn’t a bad person but his golden eyes.. he didn’t like them. “Look.. I think I just need some space.”

He turned back around and Din blinked in surprise, his mouth hung open before he closed it. “But..” Din trailed off and his lips pressed together. Luke knew Din didn’t like this, didn’t like it one bit. “Alright.” Din said and it sounded forced. He knew this went against the dark side of the Force. Being a Sith, being a dark side user made you quicker to anger and made you irrationally angry and possessive. Luke took this as his leave and when he was about to walk out the door Din spoke out quietly, “Luke.. I-I’m sorry. I love you.”

Luke paused by the door, his prosthetic hand was on the door and it stung as if reminding him. “I love you too.” Luke said it quietly but he knew Din heard it. He walked away from him, walking towards the transport area since his X-Wing was still on that Outer Rim planet he had gotten grabbed from. As he sat amongst people in all walks of life he felt Din’s loneliness, his anger, and his regret. He wished he could go back to Din but he couldn’t scrub the overlapping memories of Palpatine’s and Din’s eyes from his memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> luke does love din but he is very traumatized from both his father and palpatine so it’s just v hard for him. also like I don’t think din would be like an evil sith but i just wanted some angst :)


End file.
